Dulce Pasión
by F3R
Summary: pequeño ONE SHOT. Kagome escapó del ambarino hacia el lago sin esperarse que éste la pudiera encontrar, pero los malentendidos se debían solucionar e Inuyasha debía dejar claro quien mandaba. LEMON!


**Dulce pasión**

¿Cómo se habían encontrado en ése lugar y en ése momento? Ninguno de los dos lo había planeado pero su mirada era definitiva, demandante, y eso le excitaba. ¿Cómo era posible? Era un bastardo, la había dejado una noche por otra mujer pero allí estaba observándola con total descaro mientras ella tomaba un baño entre las cristalinas aguas del lago con su cuerpo desnudo, empapado por aquella agua pura y con sus curvas reluciendo bajo la tenue luz del sol.

-Inuyasha…-intentó replicar pero antes que otra palabra pudiera articular el ambarino se había posado frente a ella, sin entrar al agua.-…vete.- ordenó con mirada desafiante, sabiendo que jugaba con fuego. Inuyasha ya no era un simple hanyou ahora era un youkai, firme y decidido a tomar lo que fuera suyo y, lo quisiera o no, ella era de él.

-Te dije que no te marcharas.- rugió como todo un demonio haciendo que el cuerpo de la mujer se estremeciera, provocando una cálida sensación en su entrepierna.

-No soy tu objeto- replicó avanzando, inconscientemente, hacia el ambarino.

-Tu cuerpo reacciona para mí Kagome, entiende, tú eres mía.- sus ojos se tornaban rojos y la tensión era firme en el ambiente.

Maldición si todo continuaba así sucumbiría frente al ambarino y no lo quería, quería demostrarle que con ella debía ser respetuoso.

-Yo soy del hanyou, de mi Inuyasha, no de éste youkai sin alma que se encuentra frente a mí.

El aludido sonrió de soslayo alertando a la mujer. La mente de Kagome y sus palabras reaccionaban juntas, no así su cuerpo y corazón.

-Recuerdo que te gustaba cómo te penetraba mientras me transformaba en youkai ¿no te gustaba sentir a un demonio dentro de ti? No me mientas Kagome, sabes perfectamente que te encanta ser sometida por mí. Quién lo pensaría de la inocente y perfecta Kagome.

-Puede que a mi cuerpo le guste, pero éste Inuyasha no me ama, éste Inuyasha sólo me hace sufrir recordándome que sólo soy una humana, una simple humana que no puede hacer nada más que gemir bajo tus caricias. Después de todo me dijiste que no hacía nada más que gemir y moverme bajo tu cuerpo mientras me hacías tuya.- respondió Kagome suspicaz.

-Es cierto- Inuyasha se enderezó comenzando a despojarse de sus ropas dejando a la vista su nuevo cuerpo, sus músculos aún más definidos, sus grandes brazos, sus fuertes pectorales que se movían acordes a los movimientos de sus brazos.- pero nunca te dije que eso me molestara.

Mierda la temperatura le estaba subiendo y lo peor que Inuyasha todavía no la tocaba, no quería sucumbir bajo su cuerpo y su perfecto… el ambarino se había despojado de sus pantalones, dejando ver sus musculosas piernas, sus grandes muslos y pantorrillas y sobre todo su gran pene.

- Inuyasha no me hagas esto- suplico Kagome desviando la vista del gigantesco paquete del ambarino.

-Necesitas saber quién manda. Ya te dije que eres mi mujer.- Inuyasha comenzó a caminar hacia la chica sintiendo el agua mojar sus piernas, tocar sus muslos y tapar su parte viril. Se posó frente a ella observando sus senos descaradamente.

-No Inuyasha- murmuró Kagome tapando sus pechos reteniendo la respiración, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa menos en el ambarino que tenía en frente con sus grandes músculos y su erecto miembro frente a ella.- Oh dios ya está erecto- pensó Kagome en voz alta, haciendo sonreír al chico.

-Todo por ti- le susurró al oído tomándola por la cintura, haciendo que su miembro chocara contra el abdomen de la chica.

-Inuyasha…-susurró intentando emitir sus últimas súplicas antes de sucumbir ante la tentación.

El ambarino bajó su rostro al hombro de la mujer mordiéndole suavemente, lamiendo la pequeña herida que le había causado. Kagome suspiró envolviendo el cuello del chico con sus brazos sintiendo la lengua del youkai lamer su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios, dándole paso dentro de su boca, sintiendo su poderosa lengua chocar contra la suya haciendo que sus cuerpos se apegaran aún más, sintiendo sus pechos estrecharse contra los firmes pectorales del joven.

-Relájate- le susurró el ambarino bajando una de sus manos hasta las firmes nalgas de la mujer, apretándola con su manos, separándola de la otra, rosando su pene contra el abdomen de ella.- voltéate- le ordenó al tiempo que la chica obedecía chocando su trasero con sus testículos, sintiendo el duro pene de él cerca de su punto de ebullición.

Inuyasha tomó los senos de la chica, apretándolos con ferviente pasión, lamiendo el surco de su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja mordiéndolo con delicadeza mientras tomaba su miembro para frotarlo entre las nalgas de la mujer.

El agua empapaba sus cuerpos haciendo que todo aquel acto fuera aún más excitante, sintiendo sus cuerpos húmedos preparados para aquel acto.

El ambarino bajó su mano hasta la vagina de la mujer, posando su dedo por encima de la intimidad de la chica, sintiendo su calidez, abriendo sus labios para introducir sus dedos dentro de ella.

-Inuyasha- gimió Kagome al sentir dos dedos del chico introducirse dentro de ella, sintiendo un agudo dolor seguido de ferviente placer. Sus caderas se comenzaron a mecer acorde a los movimientos de Inuyasha, arqueando su espalda al sentir los dedos adquiriendo movimientos dentro de ella.

La mano libre del chico tomó uno de los pechos de la mujer, procurando concentrarse en su pezón, sintiéndolo duro al instante, apretándole suavemente, observando cómo los senos de la mujer se movían acorde a sus movimientos.

-Inuyasha, yo…ah…me…sal…-intentó decir Kagome entre gemidos. Inuyasha salió de dentro de la mujer para tomarla entre sus brazos y sacarla del agua, posó a Kagome frente a él acercándose a sus labios para besarla, pero la chica se apresuró a descender a la entrepierna del joven.

-No lo intentes.- se apresuró a decir al ver lo que la mujer pretendía, era imposible que todo eso le cayera en la boca.

-Cállate- le ordenó determinada. Lamió el miembro por sus costados para luego concentrarse en la punta mientras sus manos lo acariciaban tiernamente, abrió la boca introduciendo todo el pene dentro de ella, sintiendo la gran protuberancia invadir cada rincón de ella, sin espacio suficiente para poder mover su lengua, pero algo tenía que hacer. Lo succionó con fuerza arrancando un gemido de la boca del chico, metiendo y sacando el pene de su boca, lamiendo la punta cada vez que llegaba al final, sus manos le ayudaban en su tarea sin dejar de acariciarlo, sintiendo un salado sabor rodear al miembro del chico.

Inuyasha posó sus manos en la cabeza de la mujer acelerando el paso, indicándole el camino, sintiendo la boca de ella succionar cada vez más su pene.

-Kagome, no sigas…- rugió Inuyasha al tiempo que vaciaba su líquido en la boca de ella, observando como la joven se apresuraba a limpiar su miembro, lamiendo todo sus residuos.- mírame- la chica le hizo caso. Kagome tenía semen a un lado de su labio, se veía realmente magnifica, jamás la mujer se había atrevido a descender hasta su pene y eso no le había molestado, pero le gustaba que de vez en cuando tomara la iniciativa.

Kagome se recostó en el césped abriendo sus piernas, separando con sus delicados dedos su intimidad dándole paso al ambarino para que tuviera mejor vista hacia ella. Inuyasha sonrió posándose sobre ella.

-Hoy no será cómo siempre amor.- le susurró el chico volteando a la chica, tomándola de sus caderas para introducirse dentro de ella sin aviso, tomando su intimidad con rudeza, arrancando un grito de entre los labios de la mujer.

-Inuyasha.- gritó Kagome agarrándose fuertemente del pasto sintiendo chocar sus nalgas contra las caderas del chico a medida que su miembro se introducía aún más dentro de ella.

Su intimidad palpitaba a medida que el ritmo aumentaba sintiendo su cuerpo arder en llamas. Los gemidos inundaban aquel ambiente mientras un sonido sordo detallaba aquel acto. La vagina de Kagome chorreaba, mojando los testículos del joven, apresurándolo a continuar, estaba lista, ya estaba por venirse y él estaba por hacerlo por segunda vez.

Kagome lanzó un gemido mientras caía al suelo e Inuyasha lanzaba una última embestida depositando su líquido dentro de ella, sintiendo cómo todo se humedecía el triple dentro de ella.

Dejó caer su cuerpo junto a ella observando la respiración entrecortada de la mujer mientras esta volteaba dejando ver sus hermosos senos, aquella noche le volvería a hacer el amor pero esta vez no tendría reparos.

-Te amo Inuyasha- dijo Kagome temerosa de la respuesta.

El ambarino sonrió observando el cielo, no había nubes y el sol estaba por ponerse, quizás sería una linda noche.

-Yo también y si te digo que no salgas de casa es porque andan youkais cerca y anoche no me fui con otra mujer, era Rin quería que fuera a la aldea en busca de las medicinas para el inútil de Sesshomaru.- Kagome lo observó sin creérselo. El ambarino se levantó del húmedo césped no sin antes besar a la chica.- Cuando llegues a casa ponte aquella prenda que trajiste de tu época.

Kagome sonrió.

-Baby Doll Inuyasha.

-Eso…- el ambarino recogió sus prendas y las de la chica.- vístete, si no llegas en 15 minutos mandaré a Shippo en tu busca.

Kagome sonrió asintiendo, se levanto suavemente observando como el ambarino se marchaba.

Le dolía la entrepierna y no sentía que su cuerpo diera para otra ronda con el youkai, pero si Inuyasha así lo quería, sería feliz mientras sólo él la poseyera.

FIN

^^ aquí un lemon bastante suave para mí gusto…^^ pero lo escribí y me gustó…espero les haya gustado también y eso…

Aio

F3R


End file.
